the hottes ice cream cake
by yanu januarti
Summary: tao yang sangat ingin makan kue, sementara kris kekasih yang tidak suka makanan manis dan sangat mesum
1. Chapter 1

Hottes ice cream cake

Genre: molla xD

Rated : T aja biar aman *dtabok

Cast :

Wu yi fan

Huang zi tao

And find by your self

Warning : boy x boy, pasaran dan bikin muntah,, jadi siapkan kantong plastik

-HAPPY READING-

" gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that ice cream."

Sepenggal lirik lagu milik salah satu idola korea ini berasal dari bibir kucing seorang pemuda yang duduk pada salah satu kursi di pojok kantin. Sementara tangannya yang lentik sekaligus kuat akibat sering berlatih wushu itu tampak sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsanya , jika kita perhatikan lebih detail, pensil dengan hiasan kepala panda pada ujungnya itu tengah membuat gambar sebuah kue dengan hiasan ice cream yang sedang meleleh ditambah taburan chocochip yang terlihat menggoda.

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap huang zi tao ini sangat fokus dengan karyanya dan earphone yang menempel pada telinganya, sehingga membuat dia tidak mendengar panggilan dua orang temannya yang berjalan mendekat. Hingga...

TUK- salah satu namja dengan eyeliner di matanya memukul kepala tao

"AAA.. appo, wae?" gerutu korban sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Itu karena kamu sudah kurang ajar, tidak mendengar panggilanku dan kyungsoo, padahal kami baru saja selesai latihan vokal dan suara berharga kami harus kami rel..."

"Ara ara baek.. aku minta maaf" potong tao,

"Jadi kalian perlu apa? Kalo tidak penting lebih baik aku segera pergi" ucap tao dengan ekspresi polosnya

"Yak! Dasar maknae kurang ajar..sini kupukul lagi kepalamu." Sewot namja bereyeliner atau kita sebut baekhyun

"Tenanglah baek, tao kan cuman bercanda." Lerai kyungsoo

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu makan baby panda, apa kau mau? Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan sampai serius seperti itu hmm?"lanjut kyungsoo

"Oohhh aku sedang menggambar cake, liat kyung ini cake yang jadi judul lagu redvelvet, kau tau aku ingin memakannya kyung...cake ini terlihan enak kan kyung..ayo kita beli di cafe dekat kampus." –tao

"Tidak, cake seperti itu hanya akan merusak dietku dan membuatku gendut."-baekhyun

"Tapi baek aku ingin makan cake itu..." ucap tao dengan tambahan wajah memelas layaknya anak kucing "Lagi pula salahmu sendiri kenapa membiarkan beratmu naik." Lanjutnya

"Yak, apa yang kau katakan panda jejadian, aku gendut juga karna sering mengikuti selera makanmu bayi besar."

"Tapikan aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi gendut baek, itu salahmu yang tidak mau olahraga dan hanya tiduran saja."

"Ucapkan sekali lagi panda jejadian."

"Kau gendut karena ban..."

"Bisakah kalian diam! Kita jadi tontonan satu kantin kalo kalian ingin tau." Ucap kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan

"Dan tao kurasa aku juga tidak mood makan cake, sebaiknya kau minta saja pada kekasihmu yang tinggi itu dia kan pemilik cafe." Lajut kyungsoo sambil menyeret baekhyun pergi sebelum namja itu mengeluarkan tawa nista karena berhasil mengalahkan tao.

"Tapikan dia tidak suka makanan manis." Lirih tao sambil mengerucutkan bibit peachnya

"Aku pulang." Ucap tao begitu ia masuk ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya

"Are.. kemana kris gege? Bukan kah seharusnya ia sudah pulang? Apakah cafe sangat ramai hari ini? Mungkin sebaiknya aku membantu di cafe besok." Monolognya sambil berjalan menuju dapur, ia membutuhkan segelas air es sekarang.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja dapur, ia segera membuka kulkas dan menggasak sebotol air pertama yang ia lihat. Sehabis menegak sebotol air, mata pandanya terfokus pada box putih dengan lambang cafe milik kekasihnya.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia menarik keluar box putih itu dan menaruh diatas meja. Matanya membola begitu tau isi dari box itu adalah cake yang diselimuti ice cream dan saus stroberi.

"Itu hasil karya lay." Ucap suara baritone yang berasal dari depan tao. Itu suara kris kalau kalian ingin tau, ia baru saja mandi terlihat dari handuk yang mengalung dilehernya

"Cobalah..jika kau suka, aku akan menjualnya dicafe, akhir-akhir ini banya orang minta cake seperti itu."

"Ayo kita makan bersama ge." Suara tao terdengar ceria saat mengambil pisau dan piring kecil untuk menyikat cake yang sudah ia inginkan itu.

"Tidak, kau makan sendiri saja, kalau kau bilang enak aku akan menjual yang seperti itu di cafe.. lagi pula kau tau kalau..."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, itu akan membuat gigiku sakit." Potong tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, namun hal itu tidak membuat semangatnya surut untuk menghabiskan cake impiannya.

Kris yang melihat kelakuan tao hanya bisa tersenyum-tepatnya nyengir kuda- sambil mengusak rambut tao sayang. Digesernya kursi disamping tao, memudahkan ia mengawasi tao saat makan menurutnya.

Tao sendiri tidak peduli dengan apa yang kris lakukan, baginya tujuan saat ini adalah menikmati cake yang ia inginkan dan kebetulan cake ini buatan lay, salah satu pembuat cake terkenal di cafe milik kris.

Tao itu bagai anak kecil yang terperangkap pada tubuh seorang pemuda dewasa, kris paham hal itu sangat paham malahan. Tapi bisakah ia mengesampingkan fakta itu sekarang? Saja tao sekarang, ia memakan cake dengan banyak gula –menurut kris- itu dengan riang layaknya anak kecil, bahkan ia tidak memperdilikan ice cream yang belepotan di sudut bibir kissablenya itu. Sementara kris yang tengah berjuang menahan hasratnya untuk melahap bibir milik kekasihnya, membuat bibir itu memerah dan sambil mendesahkan namanya , akan sangat menarik bagi kris.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh nafsu dari kris, tao malah dengan polosnya menjilat bibir bawahnya saat dirasa ada ice yang menetes. Melihat itu pertahanan kris hancur sudah, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menyerang tao sekarang, bisa-bisa tao marah dan mendiamkan kris dan berakhirlah keselamatan adik kecil dan dompet miliknya. Ia mencari ide yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian tao hingga.. senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan bak pengerannya, lebih tepatnya seringai mesum yang muncul..

"Kelihatanya itu enak, boleh gege mencobanya peach."

"Gege mau? Ini makanlah." Baru saja tao akan menyuapkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulut pemilih kris, tapi gerakannya sekarang terhenti karena ada benda hangat dan basah yang menempel di bibirnya. Bibir milik kris tentunya, kemudian melumat, menjilat, dan menghisap bibir milik tao.

Saat tao membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk memprotes kelakuan kris yang ia rasa mengganggu acara-mari-menghabiskan-cake-yang-sudah-kau-impikan itu malah dimanfaatkan kris dengan melesatkan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen semua gigi milik tao. Selanjutnya kalian bisa tebak sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan karena kris adalah kekasih yang sangat mesum jika ia bersama tao.

-end- ajalah masih puasa soalnya

 **HAI SEMUANYAAAA YANU BALIK LAGI DENGAN FF KRISTAO YANG LAINNYA**

 **SEBELUMNYA PLOT CERITA INI UDAH LAMA DIBUAT**

 **SEJAK RV RILIS MINI ALBUM MEREKA LOHHH**

 **GIMANA? UDAH LEBIH GREGET BELUM? ATO MALAH KURANG .-.**

 **BTW TERIMAKASIH YA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FF YANU YANG KEMAREN**

 **-ZIZI'D EXO (termakasih udah jadi review pertama yanu, yanu terharu lohh *usap ingus)**

 **-FANFANDCK90 (jangan degdegan, itu yanu bingung soalnya mau dikasih genre apa *garuk2 pipi)**

 **-LVENGE (miaaaannnn yanu salah pilih itu `3`)**

 **-ARIVIAVIANA6 (ini agak lebih panjang kayanya *nunduk)**

 **-YUIKITAMURA91 (yanu juga mau kawin sama kris tao o.O ini ff KT yang lain yui-chan ^^)**

 **-BUTTAO (anggep aja jadinya bagus *lirik gambar ace)**

 **-CELINDAZIFAN( eh sekuel? Yanu gak berani janji ya, tapi yanu usahain FF yang ada anak2 mereka ^^)**

 **-DANDELIONNA96 (hehehe kayanya si naga minta diajarin nembak tao itu,, ne gomawo^^)**

 **-KYNDIPC(ini udah agak panjangan? Jawabanya dibuat bisa ajalah *lirik gambar yang dibuat kris)**

 **-PRINCESSZITAO (ini ff yang lainnya ^^)**

 **-KTHK2 (yanu usahain ya ^^)**

 **-XYLN( dia mah gitu, jaim jaim mulu ~3~)**

 **-ANNISAKKAMJONG (moment mereka bikin yanu mimisan tapi ._. ini udah agak panjangan kan? )**

 **YANU GAK NYANGKA BAKAL BANYAK YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE FF PUNYA YANU, PADAHAL YANU MAU NANGIS PAS BACA ULANG ITU FF KARENA TATA BAHASANYA YANG AGAK KAYA ALIEN *pundung**

 **MARI LESTARIKAN FF KRISTAO SEMUANYA**

 **PS; yanu belum terlalu bisa tata bahasa yang bener, kalo salah langsung ingetin yanu yaa *wink**


	2. Chapter 2

SEKUEL

 _RATING : MV 19+_

 _GERNE: FILM PAKE LAYAR BIRU .=._

 _CAST : WU YIFAN DAN HUANG ZITAO_

 _WARNING: YAOI, TATA BAHASA KASAR, DAN TYPO BERTEBARAN~_

Suasana di Seoul sedikit suram hari ini, hujan deras baru saja mengguyur kawasan _Gangnam_. Rintik-rintiknya pun masih terlihat dibalik cendela. Suasana malam itu hampir menyerupai suasana di salah satu apartemen sederhana milik Wu Yifan dan kekasihnya Huang Zitao.

Sejak si manis Zitao keluar kamar, suasana yang semula damai –dan panas- berubah total, penyebabnya adalah cake yang dibawa oleh Kris gegenya –ijinkan aku muntah tolong- telah mencair.

Ice cream cake yang telah lama dinantikan –jujur kukira ini berlebihan- telah mencair seluruhnya, tinggal cake yang basah dengan cairan susu yang tergenang di atas meja dapurnya.

Maksudku, bagaimana kau akan memakan ICE CREAM CAKE jika yang ada dihadapanmu kali ini adalah spon cake biasa yang terlihat disiram oleh susu stoberi? Siapapun pasti akan marah dan hendak menghajar orang yang memberikannya bukan?

Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh uke sexy dari Kris Wu, baby panda Tao, dia_amat_sangat_ingin_hendak_mewushu kekasih pirang yang sayangnya amat ia cintai itu. Terima kasih atas kemesuman kekasihnya sehingga dengan mudah ia terseret masuk kedalam kamar dan meninggalkan ice cream cake menggoda itu.

Dan sekarang? Ice cream cakenya telah berubah menjadi cake dengan susu, fuck

Energinya telah terkuras dengan tambahan hole yang terasa perih, double fuck –mmm Zi, bukankah kau menyukai saat holemu terisi ?-

 **FLASHBACK**

Tao tak ingat sejak kapan kancing kemejanya telah terlepas semua, memperlihatkan dada dan perut kulit langsat yang menggoda miliknya. Dan sejak kapan bibir tebal Kris telah berpindah pada lehernya dan melukiskan tanda kemerahan yang Tao jamin tak akan mudah untuk dihilangkan.

Demi eyeliner Baekhyun yang tebal, leher jenjangnya adalah salah satu daerah sensitif dari seorang Huang Zitao dan jangan lupakan puting, penis serta holenya. Kris jamin saat ia menggoda daerah- daerah itu, Taonya akan mendesahkan namanya dengan merdu, bahkan ia akan meminta lebih khekhekhe-oohhh nista sekali otakmu Wu

"Egghhh... geehhh...ja-jangan di leher... aku tak..ahh...ingin memakai syal besok." Tuhan bahkan Zitao pun tak kuasa mendengar desahan miliknya

Tapi Kris plus seringai mesumnya malah menjawab dengan santai dan masih merangsang Zitao tentunya

" Aku tak peduli peach.. yang aku tau, kau milikku sekarang."

Akhirnya Kris menyerah untuk menggoda Tao di dapur, hei.. merangsang seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi cukup sulit kau tahu. Lebih mudah menaklukan dia sambil berbaring di ranjang empuk dalam kamar, bukankah..itu lebih privat.

Dengan gendongan ala koala Kris membawa Tao menuju ruang pribadi mereka, dan ia bersumpah langkahnya kali ini sangat berat. Penis yang menegang miliknya sering kali bergesekan dengan milik Tao dan Kris baru ingat jika sudah seperti ini Zitao tidak akan mau diam.

"Shhh... jangan banyak bergerak zi." Desah Kris begitu ia merasa Tao sengaja menggesek kelamin mereka berdua.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan ge?" hell Zitao, ucapan polosmu malah akan membangkitkan naga dalam dirinya yang siap memakanmu.

Kris bersyukur, ia lupa menutup pintu kamarnya tadi. Ia tak perlu repot-repot berusaha untuk membukanya dengan kemungkinan Zitao yang akan melakukan tindakan polos menjerumus pada adik kecilnya sekarang. Hanya perlu menjatuhkan kekasihnya ke ranjang begitu ia merasa pinggiran kayu pada betisnya, dan akan nampak panda penurut yang hampir naked seperti sekarang

Ku pikir kris tak akan menunggu lama untuk ini, segera saja ia melepas celana trining dan kaos longgar yang ia kenakan melempar mereka entah kemana. Owh Kris Wu... kau tak lupa celana jeans yang melekat pada kaki jenjang kekasihmu kan? Itu mengganguku asal kau tahu.

Secepat kilat Kris sudah melonggarkan sabuk kulit dengan gesper berbentuk huruf g dari pinggang Tao, lambang fashion yang sangat digilai kekasihnya ini. Dan diam-diam Kris berdoa semoga kekasihnya tidak menginginkan tas dari brand itu hari ini, dia baru saja mendengar jika mereka meluncurkan model baru yang sepertinya tidak ada di lemari milik Zitao- well demi keselamatan dompetnya sekarang.

Begitu celana luar dalam Zitao terlepas – aku butuh tisu sekarang!- Kris segera melumat ujung selatan milik pandanya. Meski telah menegang harus kita akui, jika.. penis milik Zitao terlihat mungil jika dibandingkan milik Kris.

"ahhh...gehh.. fas-faster." Hehe panda kita amat menikmati blowjob dari kekasihnya ternyata, remasan pada sprei dan surai pirang Kris adalah bukti yang cukup kurasa, tapi tidak dengan Kris.

Dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah memerah karena menahan nafsu, Tao berharap Kris segera memasuki hole gatalnya.

Tapi tentu saja naga kita lebih senang bermain-main dengan pandanya terlebih dahulu, mendengar Zitao memohon adalah hobi Kris untuk saat ini.

Dan bagi Zitao, kegiatan mari mengulum penis hanya membawa derita pada holenya. Dan entah setan dari mana, Zitao langsung bangun dan menarik Kris ke atas ranjang.

Dengan penuh tenaga ia menarik celana dalam Kris lalu mengulum penis besar milk kekasihnya itu, mencoba membasahi dengan ludah semampu yang ia bisa. Dia cukup sadar jika tiap kali penis Kris memasukinya, hal itu akan terasa perih meski setelahnya ia akan merasa terbang ke langit karna perlakuan Kris. –bukankah lebih enak jika kau tak perlu merasakan perih itu?

"Sabar baby, kita masih punya banyak waktu, aku masih bisa memuaskanmu beronde-ronde."- hei Kris kau pasti tertawa kan dalam hatimu, itu terlihat dari seringaimu bodoh.

"Ayolah ge~ holeku sudah gatal ingin kau masuki."

"Hei siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu baby." – Kris kau punya cermin besarkan dirumah

"Kalau kau memang menginginkannya baby, memohonlah, siapa tau aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Kris sambil menyamankan posisinya

Meski terdengar tidak mungkin dan menyebalkan bagi Zitao, toh dia tetap melakukannya, diakan sedang...TAO!

" Ma-master~~ tolong masukkan penis besarmu kedalam hole gatal milikkuhhh... aku membutuhkanmu master~."

Kata-kata yang amat sangat frontal itu diucapkan Zitao dengan posisi menungging ke arah Kris? Apakah ia sedang belajar menjadi bitch?

Yang dilakukan Zitao nyatanya sangat berefek pada libido Kris, dan tanpa melebarkan hole sempit itu terlebih dahulu, Kris memasukkan penisnya.

"ouch.. baby you'r so tight eghhh..." desahan Kris yang pertama terdengar saat mereka bersatu, sementara Tao sedang berusaha untuk menerima benda lain dalam tubuhnya.

"Gehhh penismu memenuhiku. Aku sudah tak tahan ge." Begitu ia merasa nyaman pasca penyatuan mereka, ia sengaja mengoda Kris, kurasa aku juga tak tahan kalau seperti itu.

"as you wish princess." Dengan seizin pemilik hole, Kris memompa penisnya, memuaskan penisnya sekaligus penis Zitao .

Meski merasa panas pada selangkangannya, Zitao tak memungkiri jika ia begitu menikamati perlakuan kekasihnya. Terlebih Kris adalah tipe yang perhatian dan sabar saat bercinta, ia akan berusaha menemukan prostat Zitao secepat saat itu terjadi, akal sehat mereka akan menguap sampai mereka mencapai klimaks.

"Ohh... geehh~ m-more ge~."

"Ahh! Faster~, i'm cumming gehh."

"No baby! Ka-kau harus menungguku, kita klimaks bersama." Segera saja Kris mempercepat gerakannya saat ia merasa penisnya dan penis Zitao dalam genggamannya berkedut.

Klimaks bersama pasangan adalah hal yang membahagiakan kau tahu, saat kalian mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal, kuno kurasa tapi bukannkah menyenangkan?

Sekitar satu jam mereka habiskan untuk saling mamandangi pasca klimaks bersama tadi. Belum ada yang ingin menutup mata untuk menuju kealam mimpi, mungkin saja mereka mengisi tenaga untuk melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tenaga, bukankah sejak tadi siang Zitao belum makan? Bahkan saat ia berniat mengisi perutnya tadi sore Kris malah mengendongnya kekamar. Pantas saja ia merasa kelaparan sekarang.

Tanpa perlu repot-repot mengenakan pakaiannya ia melenggang menuju dapur, jangan berfikir ia akan naked dalam rumah, meski Kris-mesum-Wu sangat menginginkan tontonan itu. Tao melilitkan selimut pada pinggangnya, ia tak ingin adegan dewasa mereka terulang di ruang lain dan berakhir dengan ia yang pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga, setidaknya sampai ia memberi makan cacing dalam perutnya.

Melihat kekasihnya keluar kamar, Kris segera memakai celana dan menyusul Tao, dia berharap dapat mengulang kegiatan mereka beberapa kali lagi sepertinya.- kau yakin kris?

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya khayalan saja, melihat kekasihnya mematung di dapur dan cake yang ia bawa telah berantakan di atas meja, Kris yakin akan ada panda ngamuk sekarang.

"Kris! Ge!." Nah kan, benar firasatnya, seharusnya ia menyimpan cake sial itu dalam kulkas tadi. Berdoa saja Wu, untuk keselamatan dompetmu dan adik kecilmu tentunya.

"Kau berhutang choco chip cookies padaku,dan pastikan kau yang membuatnya sendiri." Apa? Kris tak salah dengarkan? Ku pikir Kris harus menyiapkan uang ekstra untuk asuransi dapurnya nanti.

Kris bahkan belum sempat mengajukan keberatan pada kekasihnya, Zitao sudah melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Sebelum menutup pintu Tao masih sempat mengucapkan kata keramatnya yang berakibat parah pada dompet Kris.

"Dan beliakan aku tas Gucci yang keluar tadi pagi." Perintah Zitao sebelum ia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Well...selamat tidur diluar Wu Yifan tampan.

 **p(^o^)q-FIN-p(^o^)q**

Otte? Utang yanu lunaskan? Betewe yanu bikin ini tiga malem berturut-turut dengan backsound adzan yang berkumandang disebelah kostan yanu, dan efeknya adegan nc berantakan. Maapinya~~~ pan bikin adegan nc di cerita gak gampang :v

Jika yang pertama pake lagunya Red Velvet, sekarang yanu pake lagunya Guhara, jujur yanu gak yakin dia bisa sesexy itu, kan kelihatannya hara mungil gitu o,,o

Jaa... yanu tunggu ya reviewnya, terlebih buat efef gs yanu yang atu itu, sejujurnya yanu gak yakin ama judulnya ;v ada yang mau kasih saran?

Makasih yang sudah baca ff bikinan yanu, tenang aja stok ide ff udah banyak koq, tinggal nunggu mood dan inspirasi jalan ceritanya hehe :3


End file.
